Final Fantasy Tactics
:NB': This page uses the PlayStation localization. '''''Final Fantasy Tactics is a strategy role-playing game for the Sony PlayStation. It was released for the PlayStation console, and combined elements of the Final Fantasy series within the tactical gameplay, the first of its kind in the series. Ten years after it was released, an updated version of this game was made for the PlayStation Portable, called Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions. Gameplay Unlike traditional Final Fantasy games, battles in Tactics are fought on a map divided into a grid where characters can move about, and actions can only be executed within a certain range. Obstacles, terrain types, and elevation create further strategic elements. Each character is allotted one move and one action per turn. Order of turns is determined by an "Active-Time" like system, a character's 'Charge Time' filling a bar and deciding when that character gets to act. Spells also have charge times and once cast, will go off when the spell's charge time hits 100. An action's chance of success is best when attacking an opponent from the rear and is least likely to succeed in frontal assaults. In addition there is Zodiac Compatibility—characters in the game, including the players', are assigned certain Zodiac signs and opposing pairs are especially effective against each other. For instance a male Pisces and a female Virgo (such as Miluda) can inflict massive damage to each other, where as a male Pisces and a male Virgo (such as Wiegraf) will not deal much damage to each other. The Job System While job systems were familiar to the TRPG community, Final Fantasy Tactics used many classes seen in previous Final Fantasy versions. The localization of the game might have caused some of this to be lost in the translation. The White Mage job was translated as Priest, and the Black Mage job as Wizard, for instance, but this was changed for the PSP version. As each human character develops, they gain experience, which will increase their overall level. Characters also gain Job Points (JP), which allow them to level up within a job until they have mastered it. As a character gains more experience in various jobs, they gain access to other, more advanced or specialized jobs. Some jobs, like Calculator and Mime, require invested time and experience in several jobs, and require mastery of others to be truly effective. Once learned, skills and job-specific commands can be used even after a character switches jobs, though a penalty may be applied. The game also allows you to recruit creatures like chocobos and various monsters, and although these creatures also level up, they do not gain jobs or skills. Setting The game takes place in a medieval-inspired kingdom called Ivalice following the nation's defeat in the Fifty Years' War. Ivalice is a kingdom divided along class lines: great noble families such as House Beoulve rule over masses of peasants. This aristocratic class holds much of the real power of the country, with lords ruling directly over provinces of Ivalice as their personal fiefs while the monarchy is weaken by intrigue. Though the real power in Ivalice is the Murond Glabados Church, based around the divinity of the Christ-like Saint Ajora Glabados, with its military arm the Temple Knights. Using manipulation and plotting, the Church is pulling the strings to create disorder in Ivalice and to defeat the secular powers. However, the Church's plot is just a cover for a far more sinister plan that threatens the very existence of Ivalice itself. Two independent armies, the Hokuten led by Prince Larg, brother of Queen Ruvelia, and the Nanten led by Prince Goltana, are rival forces. They fight for control of the monarchy, hoping to take control of King Ondoria's child successor and use them as a puppet to rule Ivalice. However, the king has two children, his teenage adopted half-sister, Princess Ovelia, and the child Prince Orinas. The Princess, off in the Orbonne Monastery, is targeted by forces of the Nanten. Ramza, a sellsword under the greedy Gaff Gafgarion, is hired to protect Ovelia, working with Ovelia's bodyguards, led by Agrias Oaks. The mercenaries and the bodyguards defeat the forces sent by the Northern Sky, though the Princess is captured by Delita Hyral, a former friend of Ramza's. When Ramza sees Delita again, he has a long flashback that takes up most of the first chapter of the game. Characters Below is a list of characters who become permanent party members based on the chronology of the plot, unless dismissed by the player (except Ramza Beoulve). A complete list is found in the link above: *'Ramza Beoulve': The character central to the entire plot. Ramza is part of the Beoulve noble family. *'Mustadio Bunanza': A young Engineer from Goug Machine City who joins the party after Ramza helps him and his father. *'Agrias Oaks': A Holy Knight and bodyguard to Princess Ovelia. *'Rafa Galthana': A Heaven Knight and part of the Kamyuja assassination squad. She is Malak's sister. *'Malak Galthana': Hell Knight and part of the Kamyuja assassination squad. He is Rafa's brother. *'Cidolfas Orlandu': A powerful and well-known swordsman. He is a friend of Ramza's father and adoptive father to Orran. *'Meliadoul Tingel': Temple Knight who saw the truth about the Zodiac Stones. Story Alazlam Durai, a historical scholar researching the past, comes upon his ancestor's papers, the Durai Report, which tell the truth about the legendary hero, Delita Hyral. The report suggests the true hero was a noble named Ramza Beoulve, whose role has since been lost to history. Ramza, who has cast aside his nobility and joined a mercenary group, comes to Orbonne Monastery with the rest of the group, led by Gaff Gafgarion. The monastery, where Princess Ovelia Atkascha is residing, is attacked by several Hokuten knights dressed as Nanten knights, and Gafgarion's group, hired to defend the princess, helps fight them off. During the attack, Delita slips in a back door and kidnaps the princess. Agrias Oaks, the princess's bodyguard, joins Ramza's group in hunting Delita down. Ramza, who has not seen Delita in years and thought him dead, is shocked and cannot fathom his intentions. He thinks back on the times the both of them used to fight together in the Hokuten. Chapter 1: The Meager One year earlier, Ramza and Delita were childhood friends and cadets in the Hokuten. Ramza was the third son of House Beoulve, while Delita was a commoner working in the house along with his sister, Teta Hyral. The two studied at the Academy in the Gariland Magic City. Due to Ivalice's defeat in the Fifty Years' War, the soldiers returning home could not be paid. This created widespread dissatisfaction with the nobility and ignited revolts across Ivalice, like the Death Corps's uprising in Ramza's home duchy of Gallionne. When Death Corps forces attack Gariland, the students of the Academy are sent to fight them, and Ramza and Delita lead their group to victory. Afterward they return to House Beoulve's seat of power, Igros Castle. Ramza's party comes upon a lone squire surrounded by Death Corps forces. They rescue him and learn his name is Algus Sadalfas, a noble servant of the Marquis Elmdor, who has been kidnapped by the Corps. Algus states his case to Ramza's elder true-born brother, the cold Dycedarg Beoulve, co-ruler with his brother Zalbag since the death of their father Balbanes. Despite Algus's impudent manner, Dycedarg says he'll do what he can, though he orders Ramza to stay in the castle. While Ramza visits his sister, Alma Beoulve, Zalbag appears and drops a hint to Ramza about the whereabouts of the Marquis, suggesting that he rescue him. Ramza's group goes to the Dorter Trade City, where they spot the Death Corps's leader, Wiegraf Folles, but Corps forces halt their pursuit. Algus captures the enemy leader and beats him until he reveals the Marquis's location. They travel to the Sand Rat Cellar, where they find Wiegraf fighting and killing his own officer, Gustav. Wiegraf says he objects to the dishonorable tactic of kidnapping and offers to trade the Marquis's life for his own, and Ramza agrees. With Elmdor safe, Ramza returns to Igros to find an angry Dycedarg. Little did he know that Elmdor was a supporter of the Nanten, and Dycedarg was pulling Gustav's strings to knock off a political foe. While Ramza's party moves to attack a Death Corps group led by Wiegraf's sister, Miluda Folles, a Corps force led by Golagros Levine strikes Igros Castle directly, badly injuring Dycedarg and almost taking Alma hostage. When Zalbag rescues his sister, Golagros grabs Alma's lowborn friend Teta instead, thinking she is noble-born. Dycedarg promises not to attack the Corps while they hold Teta, but Algus, never a friend to the peasant class, expresses his disapproval, causing an argument with Delita. Ramza sides with his childhood friend and forces Algus out of his party. Ramza and Delita leave to rescue Teta and share a moment watching the sunset over Mandalia Plains. Looking for Delita's sister, they come upon Miluda again. Though they do not see her as an enemy, she refuses to back down and they are forced to kill her. They find Wiegraf's group holding Teta in a windmill in the Fovoham Plains. Wiegraf wants to free her, but is forced to go out to fight Ramza with his chocobo, Boco, so his allies can escape. He is beaten and flees, abandoning his revolution to its inevitable defeat. Golagros, fearing for his life, steals away Teta and makes for Fort Zeakden, with Ramza's group following. Despite Dycedarg's promise not to attack, Zalbag leads an assault on the fort and orders his new soldier, Algus, to shoot at Golagros, who is holding Teta at knifepoint. Algus does so without hesitation and mortally wounds them both. Seeing this, Delita attacks Algus, with Ramza's aid. They kill their old ally and betray the Hokuten, but Golagros has filled the fort with powder and sets it alight. Ramza thinks Delita was killed in the explosion and abandons the Hokuten and his family to become a sellsword. Chapter 2: The Manipulator and the Subservient After telling his story, Ramza's party, along with Agrias and Gafgarion, pursue Delita across Ivalice. They find him and the princess at the Zirekile Falls, surrounded by hostile Hokuten forces. A Hokuten knight tells Gafgarion to attack Ramza and he complies, revealing that he is a traitor working for Dycedarg. Delita fights on Ramza's side, and tells him afterward that he was trying to rescue Ovelia from the Hokuten by leading her to the Nanten stronghold at Bethla Garrison. He leaves, letting Ramza's party take Ovelia to safety at Lionel Castle, held by the neutral Church. On the way, the party meets a machinist named Mustadio Bunansa, who is running from assassins sent by the Bart Company, a crime syndicate specializing in human trafficking and opium smuggling. Mustadio joins Ramza's party, thinking he will find help at Lionel. There they meet Cardinal Draclau, second-in-command of the Church. He offers refuge to Ovelia and her knight, Agrias, and reveals vast knowledge about Mustadio's plight. He knows that Mustadio carries the Taurus Zodiac Stone, an object of great power related to the legendary Zodiac Braves, twelve knights led by Saint Ajora to defeat an ancient demon. The cardinal promises to aid Mustadio against the Trading Company. Ramza and Mustadio make for the Goug Machine City, where Mustadio's father, Besrodio, is held hostage by the Company. Mustadio leaves Ramza briefly to rescue his father, but is captured himself. Rudvich Bart, head of the Trading Company, threatens Ramza and demands he give up the Taurus stone, but Mustadio is prepared for this and tells Ramza to give him a fake. The Company believes it but attacks anyway, and Ramza's party defeats them and saves Mustadio and his father. Bart returns to his master, none other than the cardinal, who, not willing to suffer failure, destroys his conspirator using an unknown magic. Gafgarion returns to his employer, Dycedarg, to report that he failed to kill Ovelia. Dycedarg sends Gafgarion to fight Ramza, apparently working with the cardinal and unbothered by the idea of ordering his brother's execution. The cardinal blocks off Ramza's route, forcing them to travel by ship to the Warjilis Trade City to rescue Ovelia. There they run into Delita, who tells Ramza to stay out of these affairs, saying he is going against the current of history, though what he means is unknown to Ramza. They find Agrias fighting the cardinal's soldiers in the Bariaus Valley. She says she has escaped from the cardinal and that he plans to execute the princess. Ramza's party rushes to save her, but Agrias has been misled and they find only Gafgarion and his troops. Ramza kills him at the gates of Lionel Castle, then goes to confront the cardinal himself. Delita, working with the cardinal and an unknown man, takes Ovelia to the Nanten. The man reveals that Ovelia is not really the princess, only a lowborn impostor placed to create strife among the aristocracy. While weeping at his sister's gravestone over his failure to protect her or bring down the nobles, Wiegraf Folles is confronted by Rofel Wodring of the Church's Temple Knights. Rofel promises Wiegraf that, if he were to join the organization, he would help destroy the tyrannical nobles. Wiegraf takes his offer. Ramza enters the cardinal's demesne and challenges Draclau, but the cardinal uses the power of the Scorpio Zodiac Stone to transform into a Lucavi demon called Queklain the Impure King. Ramza's party defeats it and it explodes with dark energy, leaving only a Zodiac Stone. Ramza realizes that the Zodiac Stones are not holy relics of the Zodiac Braves, but something far more sinister. With the Nanten claiming Ovelia as the rightful queen and the Hokuten holding up Prince Orinas as king, Ivalice is divided by the civil war that becomes known as the War of the Lions. The Marquis Elmdor, now fighting for the Nanten, dies in battle, and Queen Ruvelia is captured by her enemies and imprisoned in Bethla Garrison. Delita rises in the Nanten's ranks by exposing a plot and killing a lord who betrayed Prince Goltana. Lords bleed their people dry even as the kingdom is beset by famine and drought. Chapter 3: The Valiant Ramza and his party go to speak with his brothers, who are occupying the Lesalia Imperial Capital along with their Hokuten army. On their journey north they meet Olan Durai, adopted son of the Nanten's fiercest commander, Cidolfas Orlandu, known as the "Thunder God" for his strength in battle. Olan is threatened by a group of bandits, and is thankful when Ramza's party saves him, but continues on his own afterwards. Ramza reaches Lesalia and tries to convince Zalbag that someone is orchestrating the war, but Zalbag refuses to listen. As Ramza prepares to leave the city, inquisitors from the Church confront him, led by Zalmo Rusnada. Ramza has been branded a heretic for his role in the death of Cardinal Draclau. He refuses to cooperate and they attempt to take him by force, but Ramza, his party and his younger sister Alma defeat the Pagan Examiner. Ramza says that he intends to go to the Orbonne Monastery to find the Zodiac Stone there before the Church can. Though Ramza fears for her safety, Alma demands to go with him. When Ramza's party reaches Orbonne, the Temple Knights are already there, led by Wiegraf Folles and Izlude Tingel. Elder Simon, the monk who runs the monastery and a tutor to Alma, is injured but offers what help he can. Izlude retreats by capturing Alma as leverage. Wiegraf is mortally wounded, but the Aries Zodiac Stone in his hand speaks to him, promising to save him from death. Wiegraf takes the offer, transforms into the Lucavi demon Velius the Warlock and teleports away. Before Ramza leaves, a barely-living Elder Simon gives him a book he has spent his life translating: the Germonik Scriptures. The scriptures are written by Germonik, the disciple who supposedly betrayed Saint Ajora, held by the Glabados Church to be the Child of God, and their account is nothing like the story Ramza knows. They say that Ajora was not a holy man but a revolutionary working to undermine the Holy Empire of Yudora, and Germonik was a spy for the Empire and sold Ajora out. Ajora had no connection to the Zodiac Braves, but did search for the Zodiac Stones for an unknown reason. With this artifact in hand, potentially disastrous for the Church, Ramza goes to rescue his sister. The Nanten places Delita in charge of Princess Ovelia's protection and he begins to soften up to her. Delita promises to protect her and states his ambition to destroy the corrupt powers that rule Ivalice and rebuild it with a new order — all for Ovelia's benefit, he claims. Delita saves Ovelia from an assassination attempt by Hokuten agents, bringing her closer to him. Ramza finds Rafa Galthana being chased by her brother, Malak, and a group of Barinten's men. Rafa is a deserter from Kamyuja, a group of assassins under the command of the powerful Duke Barrington, who has captured Izlude along with the Zodiac Stone and Izlude's captive, Alma. Rafa fled from her master after he raped her, but never told her brother. Seeing that Rafa is in danger, Ramza helps her and she joins his party. Malak survives the battle and, speaking through a toad, tells Ramza that if he fights the Duke, his sister will be killed. At Barinten's stronghold of Riovanes Castle, Vormav Tingel, the Temple Knight leader, Izlude's father and the mysterious man who told the princess she is an impostor, meets with the Duke in negotiations. Wiegraf is with him. Barinten attempts to use his leverage against Vormav to create an alliance with the Temple Knights, whom he considers the strongest power in Ivalice. Vormav is not interested in compromise and orders Wiegraf away to settle his score with Ramza. Vormav transforms into a Lucavi, kills everyone in the room, and fatally wounds his own son for his weakness. Alma escapes from her cell and runs into Izlude just before his death. After their conversation, Vormav returns, human again. He senses that Alma is to be the new host for his "master" and, hoping to complete his plot, carries her away. Outside, Rafa and Malak leave the battle to finish their personal feud. Within the castle, Wiegraf attacks Ramza alone. Though Ramza tries to reason with him, the former leader of the Death Corps announces he no longer cares for the peasant revolution or his sister's death, and only wishes to bring destruction to humanity. Ramza defeats Wiegraf's human form in a one-on-one duel and Wiegraf turns into the Lucavi Velius just as Ramza's party arrives. Together they are able to destroy it. On the roof of Riovanes Castle, Rafa confronts the Duke. Barinten admits to raping Rafa, making Malak realize he has been fighting on the wrong side. Barinten kills Malak and Ramza's party arrives, along with the Marquis Elmdor and two assassins, Celia and Lede. Ramza remembers that the Marquis had died in battle and realizes that Elmdor too must be a host for a Lucavi. Despite the debt he owes Ramza for saving his life years ago, Elmdor and his servants attack, but retreat when one of them is near defeat. Rafa stands over her brother's corpse with a Zodiac Stone in hand and hears a voice from the stone. Ramza fears that it will take control of Rafa like it did Wiegraf, but instead of an evil power it returns Malak to life with a holy light, and the Galthana siblings join Ramza's party. This slaughter becomes known in taverns across Ivalice as The Horror of Riovanes. Chapter 4: Somebody to Love As the war continues, both sides suffer from the strain, knowing that, if the war does not end soon, neither side will retain enough power to rule Ivalice. The Lions amass their forces near Bethla Garrison, hoping to end the war. The Nanten is especially weakened, as many lords only continue to serve Prince Goltana due to the example of the Thunder God. Though Olan suggests to his father that he should leave the Nanten, Count Orlandu is too bound by his code of honor to betray his oath to Goltana. Ramza seeks the aid of his father's closest ally, the very same Orlandu, at Zeltennia Castle. During the journey, Ramza's party is threatened by Vormav's daughter, the Temple Knight Meliadoul Tingel. Because she knows nothing of the Lucavi, she thinks Ramza's band were the ones that killed her brother at Riovanes. Ramza forces her to retreat but cannot convince her of his innocence. At Zeltennia, Ramza does not find the Thunder God, only Delita, who gives up the entirety of the Church's plot. He is to kill Prince Goltana and Count Orlandu while another takes out the heads of the Hokuten. With both sides decapitated, the Church will take direct control of Ivalice, using the Zodiac Stones to sway the populace to follow their orders. Zalmo appears outside, hunting for the heretic that escaped him at Lesalia, and though Delita is working for the Church, he briefly betrays it by helping Ramza kill the Pagan Examiner. Afterwards, Delita leaves Ramza, now manipulating him too in service of his grand ambition. Ramza's group runs into a Temple Knight named Balk Fenzol, who has just sabotaged the battle at Bethla Garrison by devastating both sides with Mosfungus poison. Ramza defeats Balk and rushes to the battle, where his party opens the sluice gates, flooding the battlefield. When the Mosfungus is released, neither army is seriously affected, but the flood prevents an end to the Lion War. However, the real warfare takes place behind the lines. Prince Goltana arrests Count Orlandu as a traitor, following a false tip given by Delita, and names Delita the new commander of the Nanten. Delita uses the prince's trust as an opportunity to murder him, and then kills a fake Thunder God to silence the Church while the real Count Orlandu joins Ramza's party. On the other side, Dycedarg uses the confusion created by the Mosfungus poison as a chance to murder Prince Larg. Zalbag watches this betrayal without taking action, but what he sees disturbs him. Before Larg dies, he mentions that Dycedarg murdered his father, a shock to Zalbag's ears. Zalbag no longer trusts his brother. Following a lead that Alma is in Limberry Castle, Ramza's party moves to confront Marquis Elmdor at the seat of his power. Ramza fights through Celia and Lede and reveals their true forms: Ultima Demons. They find the Marquis in Limberry's undercroft, where he reveals that Alma was never there and the entire journey was a trap, and transforms into the Lucavi Zalera the Angel of Death. Meliadoul Tingel, who happened to be there at the time, sees Elmdor's demonic form and joins Ramza's side to destroy it. She can no longer deny Ramza's story that her father is a Lucavi, and decides to accompany him to end the Lucavi plot. Dycedarg, now the commander of the Hokuten, is confronted by the Temple Knight Rofel Wodring, who makes insinuations about Dycedarg's guilt in the death of his father, mentioning that those killed by Mosfungus have toadstools growing on their graves. Dycedarg denies everything and as Rofel leaves, he hands Dycedarg the Capricorn Zodiac Stone, as a show of goodwill from the Church. Zalbag overhears the conversation and checks the grave of the late Balbanes. Finding the toadstools, he learns the truth, that his brother murdered their father. He returns to Igros, sword in hand. Ramza hears from Meliadoul that Dycedarg has been given a Zodiac Stone. He rushes across Ivalice to Igros and finds his older brothers fighting each other. Dycedarg claims he was doing what was best for House Beoulve. In the end, he is killed, triggering the Zodiac Stone in his hand. He turns into Adramelk the Ghost of Fury and destroys Zalbag. Ramza and his party defeat the Lucavi, ending the reign of House Beoulve. At Murond, the seat of the Church's power, the Temple Knights under Vormav revolt. They capture the High Priest Marge Funeral and order him to reveal the location of the Murond Death City, a dimension of evil required to revive the master of the Lucavi. Funeral reveals that it is in Orbonne, but the Germonik Scriptures are required to open the door to the rift. Though the Knights promise to save the High Priest's life, they fatally wound him. Vormav and his servants confront Ramza and tell him to give up the Scriptures in exchange for Alma. Though he agrees, the Temple Knights do not release Alma, and instead attack him and are forced to retreat. Vormav revives Zalbag as an undead creature and sends him to kill Ramza. Zalbag begs Ramza to kill him, and Ramza has no other choice. As the party leaves, they find the High Priest, near death from his injuries, and he tells them where the Knights are going. Ramza's party ventures into the Death City, defeats each of the Temple Knights and finally reaches the Graveyard of Airships. Vormav, the last of the Temple Knights, tries to summon his master using Alma, but cannot. Too few have died; more sacrifices are needed. He turns into the Regulator Hashmalum and attacks Ramza and his party to spill their blood, but he is defeated instead. Realizing the only way to revive his master is to make himself the sacrifice, Hashmalum digs his claws into his chest and brings Saint Ajora back to life. Saint Ajora is divided by Alma within her and Alma is freed. Ajora transforms into Altima, the Bloody Angel, and though this demon has immense power, Ramza's party defeats it before it can bring devastation to Ivalice. As Altima dies, she unleashes a massive blast of energy that destroys the area, leaving the fate of Ramza's party unknown. Olan Durai attends the Beoulve house funeral. Since Ramza is a heretic, and his body was never found, he cannot be given a proper burial. After the service, he spots Ramza and Alma riding chocobos away to freedom. Olan writes a history of these events and Ramza's role in defeating the Lucavi, but the Church senses the danger of his work and brands him a heretic and burns him at the stake. This work becomes the Durai Report that Olan's descendant, Alazlam, uncovers generations later. Delita, now king of Ivalice, comes to his queen, Ovelia, with flowers. She runs at him with a knife and wounds him, out of hatred for being used, but he takes the weapon and kills her. Delita thinks of Ramza, wondering which of them truly succeeded in the end. Music The soundtrack is composed by the duo Hitoshi Sakimoto and Masaharu Iwata. The soundtrack spans two disks and 71 tracks, with Sakimoto composing 47 tracks and Iwata the other 24. Since then, their names have been eponymous to the music composed for game titles related to the Ivalice series. Fans' patch Due to the bad translation of the game, some fans have created a patch which uses the official English script from Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions with some bugs and glitches fixed by hackers. Ability incantations and graphic novels were re-translated and added by fans because they were omitted in any version of English releases from the Japanese release.http://ffhacktics.com/smf/index.php?topic=2686.0 Allusions Final Fantasy Tactics makes numerous allusions to main series Final Fantasy games, especially in its sidequests. Packaging Artwork Trivia *''Final Fantasy Tactics'' appeared, along with Final Fantasy VII, in Smithsonian Art of Video Games exhibit held between March 18 and September 30, 2012. The video games in the exhibition were decided by public vote. *Game director Yasumi Matsuno is an admitted Queen fan, and has stated he was influenced by Queen songs in the titles of other games (most notably Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen and Tactics Ogre: Let us Cling Together). Similarly, Chapter 4, Somebody to Love, is the name of a Queen song, though the name of the chapter was changed, although only in the English release, in The War of the Lions. See Also *''Final Fantasy Tactics'' Allusions *''Final Fantasy Tactics'' Translations External Links *'' '' at Wikipedia *[http://www.videogamesprites.net/FinalFantasyTactics/ Final Fantasy Tactics Sprites] (PS1 version, supplemented by new characters and jobs from the PSP version) *Final Fantasy Tactics Screen Shots ~PSX~ de:Final Fantasy Tactics es:Final Fantasy Tactics fr:Final Fantasy Tactics it:Final Fantasy Tactics pt-br:Final Fantasy Tactics ru:Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Tactics 01